Shocking!
by DarkLilyAndRose
Summary: This is a place for my imagination to run amuck, for my brain take in and enjoy the concept of Kagome with other characters outside the anime Inuyasha. A one-shot collection, all staring Kagome and co. The rating is T by default (And safety). The genres chosen are not the only ones involved, there's something for everyone! I hope you enjoy your reading! xD
1. Kagome x Honey (OHSHC)

**Title: **Sweet, Sweet Accidents  
**Fandoms: **Ouran High School Host Club x Inuyasha  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Humor/Romance  
**Pairing:** Honey x Kagome  
**Summary:** Kagome thought it would be another day at work, but fate had other plans for her…

**Leah: **This was so amusing to write :3 I hope you enjoy it

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OHSHC or Inuyasha

**Sweet, Sweet Accidents **

The wind untangled her mass of raven blue hair, and made her shiver lightly in the late fall. Her cheeks were flushed from the sting of the air, and her small, dainty hands clutched her jacket closer.

"Just my luck." She muttered under her breath. "The one day I decline Mama's offer of driving and its _freezing_." Yes, Kagome Higurashi absolutely loathed the cold. She rather be at home snuggling with Buyo underneath a wool blanket. But no, she was out and walking to her job.

Kagome turned a corner, and the smell of pastries wafted over to encase her senses. She couldn't help her expression of pure bliss at the heavenly scent. Her pace quickened _just_ slightly.

Finally inside the warm, inviting bakery, Kagome took off her coat and strolled to the back to where the employee's changing room was. Quickly she tied on a frilly apron and pulled her long wavy hair back into a messy bun.

"Hey Kagome," greeted a voice behind her, and she turned her head to see a girl with straight dirty blonde hair that went little past her ears with jade eyes. She was short and had a button nose, and was also wearing an apron.

"Oh, hello Mae-Chan." Kagome replied back, a grin spread over her face. The two girls have grown close after all the cooking they've done together. They both wanted to find careers as chefs, and took it upon themselves to get as much practice as possible. They even discussed having their own place together, after they've graduated high school. They were both in their last year, and were pumped to be free; although Kagome was going to miss home.

"Did you walk here? You look frozen." Mae exaggerated. Kagome rolled her sapphire eyes, a smirk on her lips.

"Ha ha, so funny. I thought I should today, not cause Mama any more trouble." She explained, placing her belongings into her locker and then shutting it.

"Right." Mae agreed, doing the same. Together they went to the front counter, where they've been assigned to go for the day.

**OoOoO**

"That will be 400 ¥." Kagome informed, packing up the slice of melon cake. They handed her the amount, and she gave them the white box with a smile. They thanked her and left.

Kagome slumped down, her head resting on the marble counter. She sighed quietly. Business was going slow today, and she was dearly bored. She pouted, wishing she'd brought some manga or something.

The door jingled, signaling that someone came in. Kagome glanced up just as Mae announced,

"I got this one." Kagome shrugged, and then went back to sulking.

Kagome could hear their quiet voices, when suddenly she caught onto another smaller, younger voice.

"Okaa-San, I want this one." It demanded. Kagome gazed down to see a toddler, a boy with brown curly hair and gray eyes. She frowned, hoping the mother would acknowledge her son before something drastic happened.

"Mommy, I wanna have chocolate cake!"

"Mama!"

"MAMA!" The boy yelled, finally causing a scene. He started a temper tantrum, tears whelming in his eyes as he thrashed on the floor. The mother quickly hurried to comfort her son; however he only seemed to get louder. The kid's wails pierced Kagome's ears and she grimaced. Mae scrambled to help the screeching little kid, in the process tipping over the glass of water she was drinking before.

"Shimatta!" She cursed, going to the supply closet to get a rag and a caution sign.

Kagome herself started to go over to help make the boy feel better when the door opened again and in came a delivery man.

"Excuse me; is there someone who can sign this? I've got five boxes of sugar waiting in the truck and I need permission to drop them off here."

"Oh, yes." Kagome spoke up, avoiding the sobbing child on the ground and hurrying over to write her name on the document. After she was done he called for a couple of guys and they brought in the heavy boxes and set them near the front door.

They left when the door chimed again. In came a forty-year old man with a pot belly.

"Gomen sir, I'll be with you in a minute." Kagome apologized, picking up one of the boxes. She swayed slightly under the weight of the box, and made her way to the back of the store.

Apparently the guy didn't hear her.

"Hello? Is someone gonna help me? I need some assistance!" He barked, and the room only gets louder as the moments drew by.

"Ah— sorry sir! I'm here to help!" Mae cried, forgetting all about the wet puddle on the ground and giving up calming the kid.

"Took you long enough!" The man growled, pissed.

"Excuse me?" Mae asked, offended. No one talked to her like that and then got away with it!

"_You heard me_."

" Just who do you think you are, bud?" Mae yelled.

And the shouting wars began. When it comes down to it, Mae had the same temper as Kagome, if not worse.

Kagome came back out and saw the chaos, so she started heading towards them to fix it when she heard the fire alarm go off and smoke curl from the kitchen.

Kagome freaked.

"THE COOKIES!" And dashed away to attempt to save the sweets.

Five minutes later came out a coal-blacken Kagome, who was sighing in relief.

"Saved them." She breathed out, and then she remembered the craziness that was in the front room. She was just about to go and cheer up the boy once more when the bell above the door rang _again_.

"Takashi, what kinda cake should I eat today?"

"I don't know, what do you want to eat?" questioned another deep, mono tone voice.

"Hmmm, something with strawberries!" The one from before exclaimed happily— that is, until realizing how disastrous the bakery appeared right then.

Kagome wanted to cry out in frustration. She glanced up to see a huge male, with big hands and a tall, lengthy body. He had short, spiky black hair and dark mysterious eyes. The other was short with a golden blonde head and adorable coffee brown orbs. She had to admit they were both very attractive.

"Hold on a min-" Kagome was going to tell them, both whom looked shocked to see the shop in such disarray. However, she skidded on the water that Mae had forgotten to mop, and she was flung forward. She let out an unladylike squawk.

And then everything was in slow motion.

Kagome found herself falling towards the child-like teen; she could tell by his aura that he was actually the same age as her. She watched as he reached up to catch her, and then she collided into him. Their bodies pressed together, the force was too strong to control, and Kagome ended up twisting backwards to cushion the fall (it _was_ her fault, _she_ should get the bruise) with him landing on her chest. But that wasn't what made Kagome gasp in utter shock.

**OoOoO**

Honey was swimming in blue, blue, _blue_. Sapphires, the sky, the ocean. So many shades he compared in that moment, however they all paled in contrast to the loveliness of the girl on top of him, and her eyes. He felt like he could get lost in them forever and be satisfied, and _not_ satisfied, by it.

Her lips stung on his. _Fire_, _electricity_, stunned his body from moving.

He felt how soft, silky, smooth her mouth was. Her lips moved in a gasp, which was the wrong action considering his lips were mashed onto hers right then. Honey's mouth accidentally delved in more, and he sampled her breath. She tasted like vanilla. And like all sugaring things— he liked it.

He didn't understand, and at the same time he did. He'd heard of love, lust. However he was never subjected to it; never experienced it. That is… until now.

Hesitantly, Honey raised himself up to stare into the stranger's face.

And immediately fell in love with the cute blush staining her cheeks.

**OoOoO**

Take a puppy, and place it in a basket full of feathers. Now add in a kitten snuggling up to the said dog. Adorable. And just to make things more interesting, how 'bout imagining a monarch butterfly perched on the Golden Retriever's nose. Amplify that cuteness by one million and you come out with _him_.

Kagome felt like she was being pulled in two directions. One telling her to completely scar the kawaii boy on top of her by responding to the accidental kiss, while the other was screaming at her that she'd been around Miroku for too long, and that she was a total hentai- a pedophile!

_But wait…_ Kagome argued in her mind. _I can tell that he's 17, the same age as me… Kagome, stop it! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!_

It didn't even matter what she thought, because she was pinned by his legs twinning with hers.

The kiss…was unlike any Kagome ever had. There was no danger, no desperation, and no sorrow urging their lips to move. It, to say the least, was breath-taking. She could taste something delicious on his mouth, and it was almost intoxicating. At that point she could say she was in euphoria. His lips felt like satin, warm and pressing on her. She realized right than she curious. She wanted to know his name, this mysterious stranger above her.

And then the lip-locking ceased. Kagome stared up into his eyes, embarrassed and amazed. She studied his warm, cinnamon-browns, and knew he was shocked as well. And Kagome could feel herself falling for the second time that day— however no one was there to catch her this time around.

**OoOoO**

Takashi was so surprised that his eyes widened, losing their usual bored, out-of-focus glaze. Mitsukuni was never one to be caught off guard, but Mori guessed that the idea of cake kept him distracted enough to forget about his training. Or maybe it was the fact that he wasn't ready for the weight of the young woman once he caught her. However, that's not the only reason the static upperclassmen was shocked. Honey didn't move as fast as he was supposed to. He should have bolted at the contact of their lips, but he stayed there for more than five seconds. Actually, Mori counted at least ten.

Ever since Mori could remember, Mitsukuni wasn't interested in the slightest about girls, albeit Haruhi. He never appealed to romance, always being the one who was 'innocently' attractive. _Way_ too cute to even consider on a physical level, besides a hug or a kiss on the cheek. But right now, Honey wasn't displaying his usual self.

And then he smirked lightly. It seemed his cousin was finally getting a taste of hormones. Takashi always wondered how the boy-appearing teen managed to escape that stage of puberty.

**OoOoO**

"You fat teme!" Mae barked, her green eyes flaring heatedly. _So_ _badly_, she wished she was allowed to slug the guy across his greasy, deformed face. But she knew that Kagome would probably bite at her for it. Only Kami knew how terrifying the miko could get when you're on her wrong side.

"You show respect, before I get you fired!" The man spit into her face. She growled low in her throat.

_Fudge Kagome and her temper! I'm gonna murder this dude!_

Gritting her teeth, Mae let out a dark chuckle.

"You're gonna regret threatening my position, mister." She warned in a deadly tone. The man visibly paled. For someone so short, she was scary. A black aura seemed to blanket her, and her eyes had gone to a deep -almost black- green. Frightened, the man scowled in defeat and started trudging away.

"I'm never purchasing anything here again." He grumbled, storming out of the shop.

"Good!" Mae called after him. "You needed to be on a diet anyways!"

That was when Mae noticed her best friend's predicament. Her jaw opened with a popping sound, once again jade eyes huge.

And then she started laughing hysterically, hitting the floor with a thump.

"Kagome, you perv!" She yipped out in happiness. "I had a suspicion that you were a closet icchi, and I was right!"

**OoOoO**

It just wasn't fair! Why did mommy always ignore him? The little boy writhed on the cool tile, attempting to get away from his mother's gripping hands. He wanted cake! He wanted it _now_! Why was everyone not paying attention to him? How come people are yelling? Why did it smell yucky, like something was burning?

It only made his sobs escalate in power and noise.

Snot dripped down his nose, and drool made its way to stick to his chin. Distantly he felt himself wet his big boy pull-ups. He didn't like the sensation, not at all. He was a big boy! Why was he crying? Why couldn't he stop? His head started pounding, and the poor little toddler moaned in misery.

The mom didn't know what to do. He was her first child, and she wasn't that experienced with kids. This was a first for her- and the terrible twos have arrived. She was on the verge of tears as well. Just witnessing her son in such a pitying state left her guilty and sad. She whimpered quietly, trying to reach out and grasp him into an embrace. He rejected it by lurching away on all fours.

Quickly she turned to glare at the cashier and older man as they screamed at each other. Didn't they realize how much they were upsetting her son? She turned her attention back to the upset two-year old.

"Aska, it's okay. Calm down baby!" she cooed gently, inching forward. He just backed up.

Suddenly Aska's cries halted, and his Okaa-San sighed in relief. Thank Kami it was over…

"Mama, why are their lips touching?" He asked, oblivious.

**OoOoO**

That was when Kagome noticed her surroundings: Mae on the floor, bursting out her gut. The little boy staring in curiosity. The mother glaring and the old grouch from before gone.

"G-Gomen asai." Kagome stuttered, flushed. She squirmed underneath Honey's small body. Mitsukuni, finally getting that she wanted to be let up, moved off her and stood.

"No, it was my fault." He said, tears forming in the corners of his big, brownie colored orbs. Kagome's blush deepened to cherry. Quickly she protested,

"Nuh-uh. Seriously, if I had watched where I was going then I wouldn't have slipped and fallen on you."

Honey smiled cheerfully.

"It's okay, then. I'm Honey, what's your name?" he questioned brightly.

Kagome blinked in confusion. His aura had gotten oddly brighter- a flaming pink. She felt her face go dark to a fire truck red. Pink only meant one thing…

"Uh—Kagome."

"It's nice to meet you, 'Gome-Chan. Wanna come and have cake with Takashi and me back at my school?"

Kagome didn't understand what she was getting herself into when she agreed.


	2. Kagome x Kyoya (OHSHC)

**Title: **Steel and Sapphires  
**Fandoms: **Inuyasha x OHSHC  
**Rating: **T+ (Bordering to M, be very cautious)  
**Genre: **Romance/ Suspense  
**Pairing: **Kagome x Kyoya  
**Summary: ** Kyoya knows her secret, and he might have one of his own. What will transpire for the pair- late at night, during a storm?

**Leah: **…I swear to god, Kagome and Kyoya took over this one-shot o_o

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club

**Steel and Sapphires**

_Come to the third music room at eight o' clock sharp. I know your secret._

—_K_

Blue eyes narrowed while rereading the creased and crumpled paper. It was the expensive kind— stiff and thick with a pretty border. Uncaring, she crushed it with her fist and left it on the marble floor.

The young woman of about nineteen stood in front of a large set of double doors, wearing a leather jacket with lacy tights and four-inch ankle boots. Her hair was in a messy bun, raven blue bangs in disarray. The moonlight shone through the huge windows behind her, making her skin glow ivory. Her curves were accented by the dying light, seeming to hug her hour-glass figure as she stood with one hip jutted out.

Sighing, she mumbled to herself. "Might as well get this over with."

Right before her hand came in contact with the brass doorknob, it slowly opened in an outwards motion. Bringing her hand back to her side, she smirked.

"What's my secret, Kyoya-Sempai?" Kagome Higurashi asked loudly, eyes glittering dangerously while stepping across the entrance of the host club. She halted once she was in the center of the room. It was almost pitch-black save for the moon gleaming through glass, and for that Kagome was thankful. She didn't_ dare_ peer into the shadow king's face. "How did you find out?"

There was a dark chuckle behind her. Kagome whirled around, only to come face to face with nothing.

"A little birdie told me." His voice whispered, breathing hotly into her ear. She froze, startled. She could feel her face flush in flames, however she didn't let her guard down. Kagome twisted around -and like before- he wasn't there.

"What do you know?" She questioned heatedly, eyes flashing in the dark. There was a glint out of the corner of her vision, and Kagome turned. It resembled when Kyoya's glass reflected off light. Again, the area was empty.

"I know _everything_." His voice murmured, grazing the back of her neck. Kagome shivered violently, swiping blindly behind her. She glanced over her shoulder, goose bumps dotting her skin. No one was there once more. She scowled mentally; she got that the answer he gave had double meaning to it. Sadistic bastard.

"Like?" Kagome's own voice was deeper, rasp like. She felt euphoric, like this wasn't really happening.

And then her hair was out of its bun, waves of silk spilling down to stop at her waist. Kagome spun, her hand clutching the back of her head while she gazed around wildly. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her breath catching in her throat and her mind buzzing. To her, it seemed like a century, while at the same time things were speeding at an alarming pace. _Someone_ had removed her hair tie.

"K-Kyoya-Sempai." She sputtered helplessly. Kagome didn't like being toyed with.

Suddenly Kagome found herself blindfolded, the fabric (of course) satin. Kagome reached out and touched her covered eyes, shocked. She licked her lips nervously, eyes wide behind the cloth. Her stomach gave little jumps of either excitement or nerves- Kagome couldn't tell. She quivered as she felt she being stared at intensely. Kagome could sense his aura close by- and yet so painfully far away.

"_Kyoya_."

"_Like_…how you're desperately and hopelessly in love with me." There he was, once more, right there in front of her face. Then she heard the click of metal, and the sting of it on her wrist.

There was only one thing…_handcuffs_, Kagome realized.

"Kyoya?" she was whispering now. "Why am I here? What are you doing?"

"Kagome-_Koi_, why don't we play a little game of 'S & M'?"

And then the world exploded in fire for the time-traveling, cross-dressing, motherly and temperamental miko that was Kagome.

_D-did he just say what I think he said!? _Kagome thought frantically, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she hoped to Kami that she heard right. Her cheeks blazed, a beacon in the dark it seemed, for Kyoya found her just fine.

Their lips collided, hell and heaven joined to create the passion, intensity, _fever_ that she was _melting_, _drowning_ in. Kagome's arms strained against the cuffs, although she didn't even comprehend she was struggling with them; too far gone she was lost in his embrace.

.

.

.

.

Kyoya's lips left hers, trailing to the left to bit her ear. Kagome went rigged, and then turned to human jelly. His pecks imprinted and crawled like spiders on her skin that injected venom, _venom_ that made her give in, made her come back for more—_addiction_, _obsession_. Yes, Kagome admitted she was obsessed with Kyoya as much as he was with his little black book of secrets, ever since she first laid eyes on him.

Kagome couldn't _handle_ it anymore. She had to _touch_, _feel_, and _know_ his form. See his indifferent handsomeness with her eyes.

"Kyoya. Please, let me see, let me hold you." She gasped out deeply, nose skimming his warm cheek. And Kagome was stunned to have a groan—_his_ groan— being the loudest thing in her ear. It echoed in the room, in her head, and Kagome _breathed_. She _breathed_ in his heady scent. And then promptly came to the realization that she was _aroused_, she _lusted_, Kyoya _wanted_ this as much as _she_ did, and there was no going back now without consequences.

His hands reached up and behind Kagome, and ever-so-carefully he pulled on the satin.

Sapphires and steel clashed, and somewhere in the background it began to thunder outside.

Kyoya took a key from his shirt's front pocket, his slate grays never leaving her sky blues, as he unlocked the lock that kept her from moving. And then everything was moving at once.

She flung herself at him, and her lips overtook his greedily. She sucked on his bottom lip, and then pulled with her teeth—

.

.

.

.

"Kyoya, I love you!" She cried to heaven, hell and in-between. He collapsed on top of her, tired and satisfied all at once.

"What?" He whispered into her neck. Quiet encased them like a blanket of heat.

"I-I love you," She admitted tearfully, glancing away. Of course he knew it— her secret— her love. But he'd never actually _heard _her say the words that made his heart _race,_ make his world _stop_.

There was a beat of silence, and then Kyoya moved up to plant a kiss on the center of her forehead.

"_Siki desu_." He mumbled into her skin, lips caressing. Her eyes widened—

—And the thunder and lightning danced outside in harmony.


	3. Kagome x Kaoru (OHSHC)

**Title: **Apart  
**Fandoms:** Inuyasha x Ouran High School Host Club  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
**Pairing: **Kagome x Kaoru  
**Summary**: Kaoru admits his feelings to the one he loves...that is his feelings of being mistaken for his twin brother. And unexpectedly—he gets comfort in return.

**Leah:**…Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club.

**Apart**

"Sometimes I find it hard to identify myself as Kaoru."

Her heart clenched painfully, her chest constricting. Carefully she took a deep breath, and his head rose and fell within her lap at the action. Secretly, her sky blues stung with unshed tears she was desperately trying to hold in.

"But that's okay, right? Everyone wants us to become one, what with them always confusing us with each other." He murmured softly.

Kagome released another breath, this one more ragged than the last. Silently she begged him to stop. She hated it when he was in any kind of distress.

"When Hikaru and I were younger, we had this maid who we grew fond of. One day late at night we caught her trying to open up one of the many safes in our estate. We told her we wouldn't tell, we'd give her the lock combination if she simply played a game with us. Do you know what that game was, Kagome-Chan?"

Her plump lips pursed, she only nodded her head. Kagome knew he was staring at her, those golden, coppery orbs heating her face.

On occasion, the twins had invited her to play 'Which One Is Hikaru-Kun Game?' However, she always declined politely. She thought it was cheating being able to distinguish them by their auras, not to mention stupid.

Kaoru continued.

"We kept the combo in our coin bank on the bedside table. We just wanted her to tell us apart. But we woke up to alarms. She had broken her promise. We found her on a rope ladder, climbing down the wall. When we told her she lied, she told us that she had no choice. She said that she could never tell us apart—"

Kaoru halted in speech for a moment, taking in a trembling sigh and closing his eyes lightly.

The wind blew at the Tree of Ages' leaves, where they were located, sitting underneath the shade. Sunlight played in Kagome's raven blue tresses.

"She told us it was possible that no one in the whole world would really be able to tell us apart. And then she left us." Kaoru concluded, shivering lightly against the warmth of the day.

Kagome inhaled slowly, and then spoke.

"When I was through the well, to the past, I would often be compared to Kikyo-San. Everyone always commented on how we appeared so similar. Even Inuyasha looked at me like a reincarnation of his first love. " She admitted. "Pretty soon I tried to become something I was not: My previous self, Kikyo. I struggled for the longest time until I realized something. The truth is, I'm _not _her, and she _isn't_ me. You are _not _Hikaru, and he is _not_ you. And I'm glad for that, because guess what?" Kagome asked. She glanced down into Kaoru's face, her hair cascading around her face in a sort of blue sheened halo. He gazed back up in question, his carrot colored hair a bit mussed up from lying on Kagome's lap.

"What?" he questioned quietly, eyes curious.

She moved slowly, deliberately, her sapphires intense with an emotion that made Kaoru's heart jump.

"That." She bent forward to kiss his forehead. "Is." She pecked one cheek. "Why." She then did the other. "I." She put her lips in contact with an eyelid. "Love." Then the other.

Where ever Kagome's mouth touched, it made him feel jolts along his body. It made everything come _alive_. Kaoru had an epiphany right then. He _loved_, _needed_, _wanted_ her _so_ much to the point he was suffering. And yet he loved every minute of it. He felt it in the pit of his core, in the beat of his chest, and in the buzz of his mind.

Finally after what seemed an eternity, but was a scant few minutes, she whispered the word.

"You."

She moved south, and their lips clashed in electric sparks.


	4. Kagome x Ikuto (Shugo Chara!)

**Title: **Promise  
**Fandoms: **Inuyasha x Shugo Chara!  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
**Pairing: **Kagome x Ikuto  
**Summary: **Just when she's about to give up, hope wraps around her like a secure blanket -wait. Why does hope have a lean body?

**Leah: **Please tell me what you think! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara! or Inuyasha

**Promise**

She sat cross-legged underneath the protective shade of the Sacred Tree. Calmly she inhaled a breath, her breathing slow and steady. Her lips, a soft pink color, were pressed together in concentration. Her sooty eyelashes, long and the shade of coal, brushed lightly against her flushed cheeks resulted from the moist heat from the day. Her posture was straight and oozed of tranquility. Her pale, smooth skin glistened slightly like milk reflected off the sun, glowing like the moon. Her hands were placed so, forming two miniature circles with the tips of her pointer fingers connected to her thumbs, small dainty hands attached to fragile-looking wrists. She appeared to be in a state of peace.

Her meditating pose revealed nothing of the inner-turmoil inside her mind and heart at that moment. Inside, she was begging _him_ to be well and alright. She prayed desperately to her Kami-Sama, even more so than she did with her beloved and now in hell hanyou.

At the time, she didn't realize what _true love _was, at the mere age of fifteen, clueless and ignorant. But now she knew better, two years later. She was wise beyond her years; war did that to you.

She opened her stunning eyes when she heard her name being called.

"Kagome-Nii! Lunch is ready!" Her little brother, Souta, announced from across the shrine.

He had gotten taller when she was away on her odyssey, and his voice got slightly deeper too. He was tanned from all the football practice he did, also gaining muscles in the process. His brown eyes the color of chocolate, shone with a mischief only a teenage boy would have. His face lost some of its baby fat, and he was starting to go through puberty. Kagome was proud to say that her brother was pretty cute in her eyes, and she doubted any other female his age thought different.

Lazily Kagome pulled herself up from her spot, wiping away any traces of grass or dirt while doing so. Carefully she stepped over the short ledge that separated the Sacred Tree from the others and then made her way inside.

**OoOoO**

"Arigato for the food Mama." Kagome thanked Ms. Higurashi.

"No problem honey." She replied with a warm smile at her daughter.

Kagome nodded, and stood up, strolling back outside. It was her favorite place to be ever since her Feudal days ended, yet nothing compared to the crystal clean air of the past.

"Kagome-Chan~ Nya!" Chirped a voice in her ear.

Kagome turned her head to glance at her would-be-self.

"Konnichiwa Chiko-Chan." She greeted. Kagome studied her Chara over to make sure there was nothing physically wrong with her.

She always let Chiko venture where ever she wanted to go, thinking the Neko Chara was independent and responsible enough. However, Kagome did worry that something might happen to her beloved heart egg one day…

Chiko looked somewhat similar to Kagome, yet different as well. She wore her blue-sheened raven tresses down to her waist, unlike Kagome, who had hers mid-back in random waves. Both had messy bangs that framed intense sapphire eyes rimmed with silver. However, Chiko's eye color stayed the same while Kagome's eyes changed according to her mood. Chiko also had black furry cat ears attached to her head, as well as paws and a tail which peeked out from the formal priestess garbs of white and red. Adorn her feet Chiko wore sandals, and she always carried a bow and arrow pouch across her chest and back.

Kagome could still remember finding Chiko's egg in her bed, the surprise she felt.

"Are you okay~ Nya?" questioned Chiko.

Kagome thought for a minute.

"Hai." She finally said, gazing off with a glazed look shining in her eyes. But _he _wasn't.

**OoOoO**

"_Why do you do it?" Kagome asked quietly, eyes downcast. _

_He glanced off to the side, the teasing previous forgotten with the question. There was a long pause._

"_Because I have to. It's the only way." _

_Tears were blurring Kagome's vision. _

"_I could help you." She offered._

"_I doubt anyone could help." Was his reply._

"_You baka!" Kagome yelled suddenly, and then he was in her warm embrace. "I could help you!" Her voice was heated, determined. _

_He was enslaved, and she would unlock the chains that bound him. _

"_Kagome." He said, shocked. His navy eyes were wide in surprise as he took in her warmth. He couldn't help but wind his arms around her slender figure. _

"_I love you! So don't give up. I'll find a way to free you. I'll make you happy once more." She promised, her eyes bright and burning. _

**OoOoO**

Kagome sighed with the memory. That was about two months ago.

Out of nowhere Kagome felt pair of arms hug her from behind, pulling her to a tall, lengthy body. Her eyes widened, and Kagome swore her heart stopped for a second before fluttering like a leaf on the wind. Emotions swirled, and it almost hurt to feel so much. But Kagome loved every second of it, she loved _him_. She twisted her body to look at his beautiful face once again. She pulled him closer.

"_Ikuto._"


	5. Kagome x Kukai (Shugo Chara!)

**Title: **Sucker-Punched  
**Fandoms: **Inuyasha x Shugo Chara  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre: ** Romance  
**Pairing: **Kagome x Kukai  
**Summary: **_Oh_ how Kagome hates sports...Or does she?

**Leah: **I thank you all for the support, and even more thanks to those of you that reviewed. I love getting feedback, and it helps inspire me :3  
Btw, there are gonna be a lot of these one-shots~ and I have the perfect idea for the end of this series ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Shugo Chara!

**Sucker-Punched**

In all honesty, Kagome was annoyed.

Why did her mother order her to help Souta practice for his soccer match? She _knew_ for a fact that her daughter was a klutz, and was prone to disaster. However when Kagome pointed that out, her mother gave her _that_ _look_, and so she couldn't refuse.

The soccer ball hit her with a 'thunk', breaking her out of her musing. She fell, unbalanced, onto her back. Her hand automatically clutched at her abused forehead as she groaned.

"Souta—_I'm gonna kill you_!" she yelled weakly, temples throbbing as she lay on the grass of the park. Oh yeah, people were _definitely_ staring. This was _exactly_ why she didn't want to take her brother to the park.

So here she was now, twelve-years-old, on the floor with a red imprint on her face. Why were the Kami's so cruel to embarrass her so? She rubbed at the inflamed area lightly, and hissed as it stung into her palm.

Souta ran up to her with a stricken expression, ocean blue eyes wary as he approached his older sister.

"Nii-Chan…Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly, eyebrows furrowed. Kagome just grunted, pushing into a sitting position. Her hand was still trying to sooth the painful indent in her skull.

Souta shuffled his feet, and then realized—

"My ball!" For he couldn't find it anywhere.

"Looking for this?" someone questioned, but Kagome didn't glance up. She was too preoccupied with her head.

"Yeah, arigato!" the seven-year-old thanked cheerfully, hands reaching out. The offending soccer ball was placed carefully in his hands.

"Hey," the same voice continued, moving towards Kagome.

"Nani?" She mumbled, not in the mood for conversations. She had the worst headache now. She seriously was gonna murder Souta someday… her eyes connected with lime green, and her young heart fluttered inside her chest.

_What's…what's this feeling? Why is my heart beating so light and fast? _Kagome wondered with wide eyes, sulking forgotten momentarily.

In front of her stood a _very_ attractive boy around her age. He was tall, and appeared rather athletic. He had a head of messy chestnut, and a friendly grin in place.

"My name is Souma, Kukai. Nice to meet cha!" He declared boldly, smile stretching out more—if possible.

Kagome felt heated all of a sudden, but she ignored it.

"Higurashi, Kagome. And that baka over there is Souta, my brother." She introduced, pointing towards the said person, who was getting a drink from the fountain at the moment.

Kukai chuckled lightly, before holding out a hand. "You okay?" He asked, concern shining through his green eyes. Kagome couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah." She muttered, grabbing his hand and pulling herself up with his assistance.

Apparently Kukai misjudged her action, and added more force to their grip, sending her flying towards his chest. Awkwardly they bumped into each other, Kagome leaning up against his chest. She realized how warm and tall Kukai was. Her blush intensified.

"O-oh. Sorry." She mumbled, backing away. Kagome was so clumsy, she prayed that she grew out of the habit soon.

"It's fine. Do you need an ice pack? My mom always carries them around because my brothers like to play rough a lot when we're here." he explained with an upturn of lips still in place.

"Yeah, thanks." She accepted, smiling shyly back.

Kagome's heart jumped to her throat as his hand intertwined with his. Maybe helping Souta out with his sports wasn't a bad thing after all…


End file.
